Believe
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Christmas time is almost here and everyone is about to learn what Santa has up his hat...
1. It's Your Funeral

"Ugh, my head…" Aaron groaned as he woke up. He was back in his den. "How did I get here?" He muttered. He suddenly felt a paw rubbing his head. It was Hutch.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" A pup asked. It was Saul.

"Oh, Saul. I'm alright." Aaron groaned as he got up. "Just a little adventure."

"You were out for an hour." Hutch informed him. One whole hour. What happened last night?

"Did I pass out from too much se- oh, Saul is here. What happened?" He asked as he blushed a little from being embarrassed.

"Humphrey and Kate told me that you were captured by those two humans. They really want your brain to be immortal."

"Oh, right. That was crazy."

"Daddy?" Saul started. "Why do you and everyone else have so many adventures?"

"Well, Jasper Park is basically infested by the extreme paranormal and we just happen to battle them."

"But why?" Saul asked curiously. "It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to." Saul had a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because it's the adventure that everyone wants. It keeps everyone going in Jasper."

"Really? What exactly was here before I came?" Aaron looked at Hutch.

"Should I tell him?" He asked.

"It's your funeral." Hutch joked. Aaron smiled and looked back at Saul.

"Alright. For the past year, we had a nightmare come true, a lightning strike on a wolf that made him into a Jekyll and Hyde, two encounters and deaths of a 'rich' wolf named Monty, we met Jesus, my dad and some crazy chick named Sharon tried to take over Jasper, two encounters and deaths of the Slenderman, vampires, witches, a wolf who challenged Garth, two human idiots, a cannibal, an old flame trying to kill Humphrey, and leprechauns."

Saul looked at him awestricken. All of these things happened in Jasper? That is too freaky.

"And you are a part of it." Hutch said.

"Really? Well, that's all well and good, but I don't feel comfortable with being in a place I will soon die in."

"Don't worry. We are always alert with this paranormal activity." Aaron explained.

"Are you sure?" Saul asked.

"Absolutely. Hutch, back me up." He asked.

"Weren't we in a time loop once?" Hutch asked. Aaron's face lit up.

"Oh, I remember that!"

"Alright! I believe you have it under control." Saul said with a sigh.

"Great. Now how about we meet Humphrey and Kate for some fun!"

"Now, when you say fun…" Saul started.

"We mean normal fun." Hutch explained.

"Alright. I'll come." Saul said with a smile. They started to walk out when Hutch saw Aaron staggering.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." He said as he held in his pain. He should take a day of or two from being in patrol.

"Come on daddy! Um… daddies!" Saul exclaimed. Aaron and Hutch smiled.

"At least he knows orientation." Aaron said to hutch.


	2. Not Yeilding For Anything

Aaron, Hutch and Saul walked thought the forest and into the western pack.

"Hey, Hutch. Look." Aaron pointed to a cave that was mostly deserted except for Tony. "What do you think he's doing?"

Hutch shrugged. "Let's go find out." They walked over to him where Tony had a forlorn face.

"What's up?" Aaron asked. Tony looked at him.

"Oh, hey you two. That's Saul, right?" He asked as he pointed at him.

"Yep. Fitting in perfectly with us." Hutch said. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking the den where Winston was killed. It's been so lonely since he died and Eve moved to another den." He sighed.

"So many memories."

"I have an idea!" Saul exclaimed. "How 'bout we live in it?" Aaron and Hutch gave him disapproving stares.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's too early for…" Hutch was then interrupted by Tony.

"Hang on. Let's here the kid out." He said.

"Thank you." Saul smiled. "Okay, if we live here then we'd be in the center of all the action and you two with Humphrey and Kate can help more people with your patrol."

"He knows about the patrol?" Tony asked. Aaron nodded.

"He begged." Hutch said. Tony thought for a moment.

"I like the idea, Saul. You two can live here." Aaron and Hutch were surprised as Tony left. "You can take as long as you need to pack." Tony finished as he left.

Aaron and Hutch looked at Saul awestricken. "Wow. Thanks Saul." Aaron said as Hutch nodded.

"You're welcome. Now let's see Humphrey and Kate." And so they went off. For a small pup, he was great at negotiating.

They found the Humphrey and Kate by the river with Lilly and Garth.

"Hey, guys!" Saul said excitedly.

"Hey, scamp." Garth smiled as Humphrey pushed him away.

"Um… I'm his uncle."

"And you suck at it." Garth said.

"Now, calm down you two." Lilly said calmly. "Saul, why don't you go play with the other pups."

"Okay." As he left, the gang was by themselves.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Hutch asked.

"Looking in the river. There's supposed to be some new fish." Kate explained.

"Oh sorry, I don't mess with the river that much." Aaron said.

"Why?" Garth asked.

"Because I don't. Unless they have my two favorite fish; the sucker fish and the blowfish. What up?!" He then made a fist and set it next to Humphrey who looked at it.

"For blowfish? I don't think so." He then looked at Lilly.

"Not good enough." She said. Aaron was getting scared. He looked at Garth, then Kate, and then Hutch who all said no.

"Well, remember this you guys. I will not put this fist down until someone touches my knuckles against mine in a light and decisive manner." He then looked around the group who just stared at him.

"I'm not putting this down! My fist will not yield. IT… WILL… NOT… yield." The gang started at him for a few seconds.

"So, what kinds of fish are here?" Hutch asked. Aaron groaned as he kept his fist up. Then suddenly a flash of light came from nowhere and surrounded the gang.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" Humphrey exclaimed.


	3. Santa is coming to Jasper?

The flash of light vanished as the gang looked up at it. There, standing in front of them, was a jolly, fat man in a red suit with a white trim and a hat to match.

He had boots, a full white beard, and rosy cheeks. The gang looked at him awestricken. Who was this guy?

"Whoa…" Saul didn't know what to say.

The man then bent down to Saul's height.

"Ho, ho! You must be Saul."

"How do you know my name?! I never told you!"

"I know every creature's name. And I also know that you are an orphan living with Aaron and Hutch."

"How did you…" Saul couldn't believe what he heard. This human, or magical being, knew his life. It was unreal.

"Who are you?" Garth asked. He smiled and looked over.

"He should know." He pointed to Aaron. Everyone looked at Aaron as he stood there. He walked up to the man and laugh in excitement.

Aaron hugged his legs and then turned to his friends. "You guys! This is Santa Claus! He, along with Jesus, is one of the two holiday trademarks of Christmas! I was his elf for a bit." Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"And Christmas is?" Kate asked.

"It's a time where people come together and wish each other good tidings." Santa answered. "It's a time to give presents and receive each others love. Christmas is for almost everyone! And you can celebrate it. What do you say?"

The gang looked at each other as if telepathically communicating. What did they have to lose? Christmas sounded like fun! They nodded.

"Alright." Aaron said. "You guys will have a great time. Too bad Death needs more minions." He said to them.

"What?" Kate asked.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." They then shrugged it off.

"Why are you here for us?" Garth asked Santa. He was about to answer when he saw Aaron's paw in the air.

"Why is your paw in the shape of a fist?" He asked.

"Oh, I made a joke and now no one wants to bump my fist." He then thought for a second. "Do you want…?"

"No. Anyway, I am here to invite you Christmas party in the North Pole." The gang was shook up by this offer.

"You mean to tell me we will go to a party in the North Pole?" Humphrey asked.

"That is correct." The gang looked among each other.

"We accept!" Saul exclaimed.

"Saul!" Aaron exclaimed. "Don't make decisions without us."

"He should have that right to make choices." Santa said. "It is what makes him Saul."

Aaron sighed. "Fine. Do you guys want to go to a party?"

"Good for me!" Garth said.

"And me." Lilly said. Kate and Hutch nodded as Humphrey stood there in a daze.

"Humphrey?" Aaron asked as he gave him a little push.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking at that pigeon. I'll go."

"Me too!" Saul exclaimed.

"Oh, Saul." Hutch said. "I don't think…"

"What is it that I said, Hutch?" Santa started as he smiled.

"Saul should make his own decisions?" Aaron asked.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Thank you, Santa." Saul thanked.

"Oh, I have one question." Aaron spoke.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of homosexuality or bisexuality? You know, because of me and Hutch." He pointed to himself and Hutch.

"Oh that's a great question." Humphrey replied. Santa bent down onto one knee and spoke.

"My son; many people have wondered what my stance on orientation is. So, I just want to state for the fact what my true opinion is. You see…"

Before he could finish, his body turned into a white dust that evaporated. This left a confused group of wolves.


	4. We're Scrooged!

"What just happened?" Kate asked. They all looked down at the dust pile left behind.

"This is what happens when people don't bump my fist!" Aaron exclaimed.

"There is no time for jokes, Aaron." Garth said sternly.

"It's not a joke…"

"Anyway," Humphrey interrupted. "We have to find out what happened."

"Count me and Lilly out." Garth said as he took her paw and started to walk away. "We are not patrol wolves. Just simple Alphas and Omegas."

"Oh, awesome!" Aaron exclaimed. "You just said the name of the movie we're in!"

"Aaron, shut it." Kate told him. They then saw Garth and Lilly leave.

"Now it's just up to us now." Hutch said. "What we should do is find…" Then suddenly, out of the blue, Hutch vanished and turned into a pile of dust too. The rest gasped in horror.

"My boyfriend!" Aaron yelled.

"My new dad!" Saul yelled.

"My hunting friend!" Kate yelled.

"My… well, we were friends." Humphrey said, scratching his head. "What is going on here?"

Aaron looked at the dust pile of his former lover. He saw a few specs of gold and silver that made up the dust.

"That's weird. It has these abnormal colors to it. This is something else than Father Time." He concluded.

"Well, what ever it is, it probably will get us next. We should go hide in our dens and…" Suddenly, Kate then vanished and turned to dust.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled. He ran over to the pile. "Oh, no. oh, no!" He tried to compose the dust back, but it was whisked away by the wind.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." Aaron said solemnly.

"Is there anything we…" Saul was stopped when he then vanished and turned to dust. Aaron screamed and ran over to the pile of gold and silver specs.

"This can't be!" He yelled. He turned to Humphrey who looked down at the floor where Kate one stood.

"Humphrey, we have to go." Aaron pleaded. Humphrey wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" He grabbed his arm and dragged him to his new den.

Humphrey still had a hurt look on his face. He lost Kate.

"Don't worry. We can find out what's causing this." Aaron said. Humphrey was being walk-dragged to Aaron's den when they were stopped by Tony.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked. "You keep running like that, you might…" Poof. He had just vanished and turned to dust.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Aaron yelled. He continued on with his paw held to Humphrey's.

Everywhere they went, everyone vanished and turned to dust.

"This can't be!" Aaron yelled as he stopped.

"What am I going to do now?" Humphrey asked. "Kate's gone."

"Humphrey!" Aaron yelled as he shook him. Humphrey looked at him. "We are men! We can do this. We'll get Kate back and find out what happened." Humphrey took a deep breath.

"You're right." He said. Aaron smiled. He looked around.

"We're not going to make my den. Let's just hide in the nearest cave." They both started to sprint.

"I hope you have a plan." Humphrey said worriedly.

"Yes, hoping you and your awesome brain has a plan." Humphrey smiled at the comment.

"Soon. Aaron. Soon." He said. Aaron smiled as he looked at him quizzically.

"Does this mean you would have time for…?"

"I'm not going to bump your fist." Humphrey said bluntly as Aaron groaned.

"Just one little…"

"No! That joke wasn't that good."


	5. Believe

Humphrey and Aaron made there way through the forest to find more and more wolves vanishing and turning into dust.

"This is crazy! Why aren't we getting turned into dust?" Humphrey asked. Aaron looked back to Humphrey.

"I wish I had an answer." He replied. They then found a dark cave where they thought it would be perfect to hide in.

"Okay, over here." Aaron said as he motioned for Humphrey to move faster. They then ran into the cave.

"Well, this is no better!" Humphrey exclaimed as it was clearly pitch-black. Aaron shushed him.

"Don't make any loud noises." He whispered. Humphrey had a confused face.

"Why? You scared of bats?"

"No, but now I am!" He said frightened. Humphrey chuckled. Some times he wondered…

"Don't worry. There are no bats in this cave." As he said that, he felt something soft and liquid-y fall on his nose.

"Eww! Something is on my nose." He wiped it off with his paw and then sniffed it. "That is a funky smell. It smells like feet wrapped in leathery burnt bacon."

"That is weird." Aaron slowly went over to Humphrey in the darkness. He too sniffed it.

"It smells like guano."

"What's that?" Humphrey asked. Aaron winced.

"I was hoping you didn't ask that question."

Aaron pointed to the ceiling which had holes that shown through them. Humphrey squinted and saw that next to the holes were bats! Hundreds of bats!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Humphrey asked.

"You bet." Aaron smirked. The two then screamed their heads off as they ran out of the cave, waking up the bats. As the two were out, the hundreds of bats flew out of the cave and into the trees.

"Let's never speak of this again." Humphrey demanded.

"Don't worry. And you might want to wash you're nose." Aaron suggested.

"Great thinking." Humphrey said as he took a leaf and wiped the remaining droppings off.

The two then started to walk, but they began to notice something. No one was there. This freaked them out and they were trying to find if anyone was left.

"Where are they?" Humphrey asked. Aaron shrugged.

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"Oh God! Are we the last two wolves?!" Humphrey panicked.

"If we are, then it would be a good time to mate." Humphrey gave him a disgusted face. "I was just trying something." Humphrey shook his head, trying to get that image out.

He then noticed Aaron still had his paw in the air in the shape of a fist. "How long are you going to keep your paw up?" Humphrey asked annoyed.

"As much as it takes for you to bump it!" Aaron exclaimed. Humphrey sighed.

"Let's just go to your den and figure something out." Humphrey suggested as he started to walk.

"Okay, but don't expect me to ran with three legs." Aaron replied.

"Don't worry. We just need to find some answers."

"Good plan. Execute!" Aaron smiled as they continued to walk.

"This day can not get any weirder." Humphrey muttered. Humphrey and Aaron suddenly fell unconscious on the floor.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
